Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable TV amplifier system, especially to a cable TV amplifier system capable of effectively protecting an amplifier module thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A cable TV amplifier module generally has a power input port, a signal input port, and multiple signal output ports, wherein the power input port is generally directly connected to an AC (alternating current) power or connected to a power converter that performs a power conversion on an AC power. When the power input port is directly connected to an AC power, the cable TV amplifier module will install a power converting circuit inside to generate a DC (direct current) voltage to power internal circuits of the cable TV amplifier module.
Besides, to prevent the cable TV amplifier module from getting damaged by a surge coupled into a signal cable, the cable TV amplifier module generally has a surge protection circuit installed inside and located near a signal input port.
However, as general cable TV amplifier modules do not provide a protection means for dealing with a surge fed in from the power input port, the cable TV amplifier module can still get damaged by the surge. In addition, as general cable TV amplifier modules do not provide a processing means for processing noises fed in from the power input port, the signal amplification function of the cable TV amplifier module can be degraded by the noises.
To solve the foregoing problems, a novel cable TV amplifier system is needed.